


Winter's Daughter

by Buckys_Baby_Girl (Dark_and_Twisted)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Breast Fucking, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Reader is Innocent, Reader is naive, Spanking, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cum kink, daddys little girl, reader is an adult, wanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_Twisted/pseuds/Buckys_Baby_Girl
Summary: The Winter Soldier has a secret. An adult daughter, raised and trained by Hydra and rescued by him. He keeps her hidden, keeps her safe, locked away from a dangerous world that wouldn't understand her. It's for her own good, he knows that but she's starved for attention, affection and love and now he's the only one who can giver her what she needs. And she's the only one who can give him what he really needs.





	1. Insubordination

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't strictly 'rape' but the reader is very sheltered so it can be construed as dub-con. Reader is also Bucky's biological daughter so this is without question Incest. Please don't read if this isn't your thing.

Bucky Barnes had a secret and a rather big one at that. In an unknown safehouse, bought under a pseudo name  he kept that secret locked away, safe from the world. Not to keep the world safe from her, but to keep her safe from the world. She had been almost 19 the first time her met her, or rather the Winter Soldier met her. He was told to test her, train her and break her. He wasn’t told she was his daughter, not that it would have mattered. When he did figure it out he was already free of Hydra and he knew he had to get her out as well, so he went back for her. She went with him willingly, utterly compliant because Hydra had never bothered to change her orders. She was to do whatever The Winter Soldier said, he was her master.

 

He couldn’t tell The Avengers about her, he couldn’t tell Steve because he was afraid. She was born and raised in Hydra, she had never known anything else. She was volatile, dangerous and unpredictable and until he could get a handle on her, he couldn’t let them near her. So he kept close by, in an unmarked warehouse in Brooklyn. She never left because he told her not to, told her it wasn’t safe. He made sure she wanted for nothing, gave her books and movies and games in the hope she would build a personality of her own that wasn’t designed by Hydra. And to an extent, it worked. But the more human she became the more stubborn and volatile she was. She started acting out, making his life more and more difficult. He had to sneak away from the compound so often that it was bound to arouse suspicion soon.

 

Bucky needed to find a way to deal with her, and soon.

 

Even as he unlocked the door to the warehouse, he could hear the temper tantrum that was going on inside. Screams of rage and frustration that were followed by crashing sounds and the smashing of glass. He stormed inside, not bothering to try and hide his anger this time. Mollycoddling her wasn’t working so it was time for a new approach.

 

“ENOUGH!” He roared.

 

She stopped in her track and looked over at him, shock colouring her features. He’d never yelled at her before, even when he was still The Soldier.

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re playing at? Destroying everything because you’re in a bad mood? How does that help?” He snapped at her.

 

“Nothing helps Soldat. Even if I tore this building to rubble I would still be alone. At least in Hydra there were others.” She told him bitterly, kicking the splintered remains of the coffee table over.

 

“I’ve told you not to call me that. I am your father and if you refuse to call me dad then fine, but call me Bucky.” He sighed, making his way over to her.

 

“Fine. Fuck you Bucky.” She snarled and he raised his eyebrows at her in surprise.

 

Her rage was boiling over to the point she was showing him insubordination. That was new and worrying. But like he had said, he was her father. It was time he acted like it instead of treating her like a recruit. He grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her closer.

 

“If you are going to act like a brat, I’ll treat you like one. Is that what you want?” He asked.

 

She frowned at him in confusion, unaware of where this situation was leading. He dragged her over to one of the few unbroken chair and sat down on it, pulling her over his lap in the process.

 

“What are you doing?” She asked with puzzlement.

 

“Teaching you a lesson the way we did it in my day.” He explained, yanking her jeans down over her ass.

 

She squirmed at his actions, more confused than scared until he brought his flesh hand down to swat one of her soft cheeks. She yelped and wriggled, trying to get away.

 

“Stop it!” She snapped.

 

“Not until you learn.” He told her, smacking her ass twice more in rapid succession, a little harder than before.

 

“Get the fuck off me Soldat!” She yelled, trying to sit up.

 

He snarled in anger and whatever patience and fondness he had left evaporated. He grabbed her panties in his fists and ripped them down the middle, baring her ass to him and before she could fight back he brought his hand down hard, slapping the naked flesh of her full, round ass.

 

“Are you going to behave?” He barked and when she carried on trying to get away he knew she wasn’t learning.

 

He held her down with his metal arm and swatted her ass with the full strength of a super soldier, leaving a perfect red imprint of his hand. It was satisfying to see in a strange way.

 

“This is how Daddy’s punish their naughty girls in the real world.” He told her, smacking away at her bottom until she stopped struggling.

 

Her cheeks were a lovely shade of pink by the time he was done and as he breathed heavily and tried to calm down he realised something peculiar and shameful. His cock was pulsating and hard under his jeans and he shoved her off his lap onto the floor in shame. She landed with a thump and immediately crawled back over to him, hanging her head in shame.

 

“I’m sorry daddy.” She apologised, her voice softer and quieter than he had ever heard it.

 

He swallowed thickly at the sight of her bowing before him in submission and shifted in the seat. He shouldn’t have gotten a boner from this, it was wrong. But he had managed to get her to behave and that was what was important. More than that, she had finally acknowledged him as her father for the first time ever and he couldn’t even try to deny that he loved the way she called him daddy.

 

“Clean up in here.” He ordered shortly and she quickly glanced up at him.

 

He saw the thin sheen of tears in her eyes and felt bad. He had punished her and she had accepted it, there was no need for him to be cruel anymore. It wasn’t her fault his cock had responded in an inappropriate way. He held his arms out, intending to help her up but to his surprise she scrambled back onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was like being struck by a lightning bolt when he realised that she was acting out for a reason. That reason being she was starved for attention. He was the only person she ever interacted with and he never touched her, never gave her affection. Of course it was hurting her.

 

So it was for her sake that he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed soothing circles into her back. It was for her, and not some shameful part of himself that he gently caressed her stinging ass, soothing away the pain. And when she nuzzled into him, shoving her face into his neck he held himself perfectly still, trying not to enjoy it too much.


	2. A Lesson In Self-Care

“Show me?”

 

Two little words, so insignificant. But they changed everything. He should have seen this coming, should have know the events of the last week were leading to this moment.

 

It had started with a movie. In an effort to be more affectionate with his daughter he had decided that spending time with her doing something normal would be a good start so he had sat down on the sofa and wrapped his arm around her shoulders while they watched a film together. When the actress on screen had moved her hands below the sheets and started writhing on the bed and his daughters head cocked to the side in curiosity he knew things were about to become difficult. He had reached for the remote, switching tv off but it was too late.

 

“What was she doing?” She asked him.

 

“She was touching herself. Masturbating.” He answered curtly.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it feels good.”

 

“Oh. Ok.” She said, settling back down.

 

He had thought that was the end of it but when the next time he visited the warehouse she told him it didn’t feel good at all he knew he was wrong. She had looked so disappointed in the fact that it wasn’t as pleasurable for her as it had been for the woman in the movie that Bucky had taken pity on her and that was how he found himself in a sex shop, hood drawn up and hurriedly buying a bullet vibrator. He bought her everything she needed, this was no different he reasoned with himself.

 

Three days later he found the vibrator amongst the trash when he was taking it out and combined with the cranky mood she was in he deduced that she had tried it and become frustrated with it and herself. He’d opened Pandora’s box, because now his already temperamental daughter was suffering sexual frustration. Two weeks went by while Bucky waited for the storm to pass but it only got worse and worse. He waited as long as he could, unwilling to put her over his lap again but when he came to the warehouse to find a fist shaped hole in the tv he lost it. Storming upstairs he threw her door open to reveal her sat cross legged on her bed, sulking.

 

“I thought we were past this?” He raged.

 

“The tv was being stupid again. These people were fucking and they were acting like it felt good, it was annoying.” She said, frustration and hurt evident in her tone.

 

“It does feel good, if you do it right. Just… just keep trying, you’ll figure it out.” He grumbled.

 

Her head snapped up and she looked him over contemplatively.

 

“Show me?” She asked.

 

His stomach twisted and he felt ill. She didn’t know what she was asking, she didn’t understand how wrong it was for a woman to ask her father something like that. But even if she had, what else could she have done? She had nobody else, no human contact at all. He was too afraid to even let her on the internet. She was a grown woman with a grown womans body and needs and no idea how to work with it. She saw the hesitation on his face and scrambled to the edge of the bed.

 

“Daddy please.” She pleaded.

 

She wasn’t a normal girl and this wasn’t a normal situation. They didn’t have a typical relationship at all so was it really so wrong if he helped her, if he took pity on her? And it would calm her down, improve her mood. It was what was best for her, the only thing holding him back was his own shame. Surely he could push that shame aside for a few minutes to help his daughter out. He would barely have to do anything, he could use his metal hand for Christ’s sake.

 

“Stand up.” He ordered, decision made.

 

She obeyed straight away and before he could change his mind he stalked over to her. Steeling himself, he popped the button on her jeans and unzipped them, pulling them down just enough to slip his hand inside. He kept his eyes on her face as his hand cupped her mound and she looked up at him with such complete trust it made his chest feel tight. He slipped his fingers under her panties and her breath hitched as he traced along her slit, his metal digits probing between her lips. She was slick, she must have tried this herself not long ago but she wasn’t quite wet enough. If he was going to make this feel good for her, he needed her wetter. He pulled his hand away and ignored the bitter disappointment on her face.

 

“Lie down.” He told her and when she did, he pulled her jeans off all the way.

 

Ignoring the disgust and shame brewing inside him he nudged her legs apart with his knees and stood between them as she hung off the edge of the mattress. He could have asked her to do this part but deep down he wanted to be the one to do it and so he brought his fingers to his mouth, the faint taste of her on them as he coated his metal fingers in his saliva. He pulled her panties to the side with his flesh hand and slid his spit soaked fingers between her swollen lips and sought out her clit. He found it easily and she gasped loudly as he gently rubbed it.

 

“Is this what you needed?” He asked gently and she nodded as he pressed down on her swollen nub with his middle finger and rubbed circles into it.

 

“Oh! Oh Daddy please, don’t stop that.” She cried and he bit back a groan as her words sent all the blood in his brain rushing straight to his cock.

 

Her chest was heaving and her hands were scrabbling at the sheets as she tried to find something to hold onto, her head thrown back as he rubbed her pussy frantically, trying to push her into an orgasm. It was too pure and innocent and to beautiful for him to stand it anymore and he rubbed his hand over his own crotch, pressing down onto his cock. This was all manner of wrong and he knew that but…. She didn’t know and right now, he didn’t/couldn’t care. His baby girl was about to cum for the first time ever and it was because of him.

 

“Is Daddy making you feel good Babygirl? Do you like the way Daddy touches your pussy?” He asked her and moaned loudly for him.

 

“Yes Daddy, yes.”

 

He could tell from the way she was thrashing around that she was close and when her hand shot down to grab his wrist he didn’t stop, only picked up the pace instead.

 

“Stop, stop it’s toom much, too much. I… Oh!” She moaned.

 

“Shhh it’s ok. Trust me.” He assured her.

 

The unfamiliar pleasure she was feeling was confusing her and he was forced to pin her down by the waist with his arm and hold her still as he relentlessly and skilfully played with her pussy until she snapped. Filthy, guttural moans ripped from her throat as her spine bowed and he felt her trembling. Slick wetness gushed from her, soaking his metal hand and he felt a swelling of pride in his chest unlike anything he’d ever felt before. He gently rubbed her through the duration of the orgasm until she was too sensitive anymore and he pulled his hand away regretfully.

 

“Thank you Daddy.” She whispered sweetly, gazing up at him in rapture.

 

Gently and with care he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  

 

“Anything for you Babygirl.” He said, and he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be really helpful if you are willing to give it. I know this is a niche market kink and I'm not sure if anyone here is going to appreciate this :/


End file.
